


Take It All Away

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gonewildaudio, Other, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: Just kind of a stream of consciousness ramble about how nice it would be for someone else to be in control for a while.
Kudos: 13





	Take It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this to be performed anywhere but reddit/soundgasm.

[feel free to riff and improv and change endearments and so on, I know "baby" doesn't roll off everyone's tongue, have fun with it]

[I imagine this narrator as soothing/seductive/calm. I am so fucking tired don't yell at me]

Oh, baby.

You're so tired. I can tell.

Not physically. Or not -just- physically, anyway. I'm sure your feet ache, and your head just wants to rest against something, and your spine wants to curl. But that's not all of it. You're exhausted in your own head.

Yeah, you are. All week, working, holding it together, keeping a level head, being a good friend, partner, coworker, human being. Tending to all your obligations, keeping all those plates spinning in the air. It's admirable. You're doing so well. And it's grinding you down like a mortar and pestle.

Wouldn't you like it to stop, for a while? Wouldn't you like to put it down?

I can make it quiet, sweetheart. I can make all the buzzing in your head go silent. Wouldn't you like that? That tireless note taker in your head, always calculating, always watching, always worrying, always deciding. I can make it stop. I can make it all go away.

Come over, sweetheart. Come through my door and get on your knees and I can make you stop thinking for a while. You don't have to make any choices or decisions. You don't have to fight me. You can just do as you're told and I'll handle everything. Nothing will be up to you. Nothing will be your fault. If I decide to hurt you, it will be because I want to, and nothing you could have done would have stopped me; if I decide to make you come, likewise. All you have to be is a little toy. Scream when I make you scream, beg when I tell you to beg, fuck when I tell you to fuck.

Close your eyes and imagine it for a second. Nothing left in the world but pain, and pleasure, and me. Thinking isn't for toys. You leave all that to me.

Wouldn't that be nice, baby? You've been so strong for so long. You do the work, you smile, you keep your chin up. You don't lose your temper. You do your best never to be a burden on others. Every day, every single day, all day long. But you don't have to do any of that, with me. I don't care if you cry--it won't make me stop. I don't care if you get angry. You don't scare me, you never have. Be a mess, I don't care--I intend to wreck you anyway.

Oh, baby. Oh, no. This isn't a favor. I -want- to. I -want- to use you up. I want to hurt you and fuck you and use you until there's nothing left in your head but me. I want to make you go blank. I want those pretty eyes empty. I want to make this real life person that I adore into an object, a thing that just exists to please me for a while.

You know what else? You'll never have to guess, with me. You'll always know what I want, and if I'm happy. You'll never have to wonder if I'm having a good time, or if I'm pleased with you. I'll tell you what to do, and you'll obey. It will be so simple, baby.

And when it's over, you'll still be mine. I'll clean you up and pull you in close and you will have pleased me -so- much, baby. Yes, you will, it's not a question, you will have pleased me because you won't have had a choice. Toys don't make choices.

Put your coat back on. I don't care what you're wearing underneath, it's all coming off soon anyway. Just put your coat on and some shoes and come over.

I'll take care of everything else.


End file.
